tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tyrsfal
BACK TO HOME BACK TO TOWNS TYRSFAL: The great city of Tyrsfal is in the middle part of the Artham continent. There reside the king Raidar III, master of the whole kingdom who rules with an iron hand the city and its nearby provinces. History: Tyrsfa's history goes back 165 years before the fall of Tansflyr, where it is now the city had been a great commercial enclave formed in 3291 of the first Age, here the goods of all the neighboring kingdoms were changed, being a point of treaties and trade everything kind of cattle, precious gems and even armies. After the war the descendants of the house of Tastal (who owned most of the land there, and the royal line of the kings of Tansflyr) began construction of the citadel and starting the reign of Tyrsfal. After 100 years the city grew and the walls and fortifications for the defense of the city were built, is no a precise data, but is believed that in this period was built there the great fortress building known as "The Hulmmir". The historians tell that was ordered built by King Aubalyr II, concerned about news of a possible siege to the city, was built on and into a mountain north of it (where is currently the big prison Tyrsfal and the sport stadium) and in a dark night in the year 3583 (approximately 200-300 years after its construction), the Hulmmir shone like the sun, exploding in a flash of light and a unimaginable power, with such powers the rock was melted into a black hole and all underground vaults of the building were lost forever, there were no survivors, never was expected a magical power so powerful could destroy such fortress and stole all those souls in a second, the bodies of the dead literally evaporated. Never was known what or who I committed such a crime, but it was blamed of the attack on the wizards of the white order, who had his sanctuary on Mount Vasyrian, which is to the north of Tyrsfal, and was curiously nearly from the Hulmmir (the sanctuary of the white order still exists, though abandoned), another interesting note is that in the Hulmmir was guarded one of the legendary Great Axes, relic from wars for Artham against the orcs, which was given to humans by the Cyclops as a symbol of peace and it was stolen by someone unknown the year 3268, exactly 315 years before its destruction. Other important advances in the construction period of the city were the cobbled streets and creating the sewers. Tyrsfal has 103 houses and 4 Guild Houses. QUESTS OF TYRSFAL: Legion Helmet Quest The sewers Quest Ghoul Chamber Quest TYRSFAL MAP WITH ITS MAIN ATTRACTIONS: By default at the beginning of the game we arrive at Tyrsfal, the capital city, (See article [[HOW TO BEGIN|'STARTING AT TIBIA ADVENTURE']]) To start in a friendly way we have established a series of missions that will allow us: to know the map; Get 5 crystal coins; Upload multiple levels (making missions and experience points as a reward for finishing them); TO SEE THE GUIDE TO THESE MISSIONS GO TO THE GUIDE: LOREAN MISSIONS, YOU CAN ALSO BE ACCESSED BY LOOKING FOR IT IN THE QUESTS LIST. TYRSFAL NPCS List of all NPCs Tysrfal with detailed information of its functions and what they offer. BACK TO HOME BACK TO TOWNS